Ice Cream
by chochoberry
Summary: [HoJong] mari makan es krim bersama Hoya dan Sungjong ff HoJong drabble -bad summary-


**Tittle : Ice Cream  
**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Lee Howon (Hoya), Lee Sungjong (Sungjong)  
**

**Genre : romance, yaoi, crackpair  
**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

******warning : ff ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) ._.  
ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu CFnya Suzy yang gue liat :D  
**

Hoya tengah sibuk merubah channel tv. Sesekali dia menghembuskan nafasnya, karena tidak menemukan acara yang menarik untuk ditonton. Maklum lah sekarang sudah jam 12 malam, mana ada acara menarik di tengah malam.

" hyung ... kenapa belum tidur ? " tanya seorang namja cantik sambil memegang mangkok yang berisikan es krim.

Hoya menoleh ke asal suara, lalu disunggingkan senyum manisnya menyambut namja cantik itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah maknae Infinite, Sungjong. Sepertinya Hoya menyukai kedatangan Sungjong.

" eh Jongie ... ! hyung belum ngantuk, kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur ? "

" sama hyung ... aku juga belum ngantuk " Sungjong langsung duduk di samping Hoya, tentu saja hal ini membuat Hoya semakin senang tidak karuan.

Hoya melihat mangkok yang dibawa Sungjong, " kau bawa apa itu ? es krim ? ".

Sungjong mengangguk imut, " iya hyung ... kau mau ? " Sungjong menyodorkan mangkok eskrimnya pada Hoya.

" ani ... hyung takut gemuk makan es krim malam – malam, memangnya kau tidak takut gemuk heum ? "

" aku kan punya gen anti gemuk hyung, jadi mau makan es krim sebanyak apapun aku nggak bakal gemuk " Sungjong menyuapkan satu sendok penuh eskrim ke dalam mulutnya.

Sedangkan Hoya hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan maknaenya. Namun, tanpa Sungjong sadari, Hoya tengah memperhatikannya, memperhatikan namja yang selama ini telah merebut hatinya. Sedangkan Sungjong, sibuk dengan eskrimnya ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan kalau ia benar – benar menikmati es krim itu.

" hyung ... kau benar – benar tidak mau heum ? es krim ini rasanya sangat enak lo " Sungjong menawari Hoya lagi, siapa tahu Hoya berubah pikiran.

Hoya hanya diam tidak menyahuti ucapan Sungjong, dia malah menatap wajah Sungjong, membuat Sungjong sedikit salah tingkah.

" hyung ... kena – hmmmp " ucapan Sungjong terhenti karena Hoya mencium bibir Sungjong.

Sungjong membulatkan matanya menerima perlakuan tiba – tiba dari Hoya, namun dia tidak menolak malahan hatinya sangat menerima ciuman ini.

Merasa Sungjong tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, Hoya langsung merubah ciuman itu menjadi sebuah lumatan lembut, dijilatnya bibir Sungjong yang belepotan es krim. Manis, itulah yang dirasakan Hoya, ditambah aroma blueberry yang menyeruak di hidung Hoya membuatnya semakin enggan untuk melepaskan ciuman ini.

" empphh ... se ... sak ... hmmp " Sungjong mendorong badan Hoya, memberitahukan bahwa dirinya butuh oksigen.

Hoya melepaskan tautan itu dengan tidak rela, dipandangnya wajah Sungjong yang memerah dengan nafas yang terengah – engah. Oh God ... Hoya benar – benar menyukai pemandangan di depannya ini.

" kau benar Jongie, rasa es krim ini sangat enak ... hyung sangat menyukainya " ucap Hoya sambil tersenyum atau smirk lebih tepatnya.

Sungjong menunduk, wajahnya semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Hoya, dan dapat dirasakannya sekarang jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

Melihat Sungjong diam saja, Hoya langsung mendekati Sungjong lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya wajah cantik itu, wajah cantik yang menjadi candu bagi Hoya akhir – akhir ini.

" mianhae ... hyung tahu kau marah, hyung benar – benar tidak bermaksud untuk – " Hoya menghentikan ucapannya karena telunjuk Sungjong berada di permukaan bibirnya.

" aku tidak marah hyung ... aku tahu kau menyukaiku kan ? aku dapat merasakan hal itu dari ciumanmu, jadi bolehkah aku bilang kalau aku juga menyukaimu hyung ? " Sungjong tersenyum manis.

Hoya yang mendengar hal itu, tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Dia benar – benar bersyukur karena namja yang selama ini ia sukai diam – diam juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap dirinya.

" saranghaeyo Jongie ... " Hoya menggenggam erat tangan Sungjong.

" nado saranghaeyo hyung ... "

Hoya tersenyum, lalu diambilnya mangkuk es krim itu " kajja ... kita habiskan es krim ini ... ! " Hoya mengambil sesendok penuh es krim, dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, lalu dia menarik wajah Sungjong. Disalurkannya es krim itu dari mulutnya ke mulut Sungjong. Dan Sungjong pun dengan senang hati menerima es krim itu di mulutnya. Begitu seterusnya, hingga es krim itu habis.

Sepertinya Hoya dan Sungjong mempunyai cara baru untuk menikmati es krim bersama :3

**END**


End file.
